But It's Halloween!
by Pups3942
Summary: "No. We are not doing it." Sam stated. Or so he said. Gabriel smirked, well then, challenge accepted.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: Boredom Kills**_

"Can you remind me whose freaking idea was this?" Dean snarled as he tugged on the ropes that tied his hands to behind back and his legs tightly together. Sam and Dean were tied up in the cellar, the room dark and musty, not to mention filled with dust and probably critters the hunters have never met nor would want to meet.

"Shut up Dean." Sam retorted, "let's just find a way to get out of here before they come back." Sam tried to adjust his eyes to the darkness. By judging how dry his lips had gotten, he could assume that they had been locked down here for no less than thirty minutes; he couldn't even make out the shape of the tip of his nose. His shirt clung onto his damp skin tightly, making the already restricted movements much more intolerable than it was.

Dean fumbled around the restraints behind him and cursed loudly as his hands scraped across something sharp; he felt a warm trickle flow down his fingers as it bled. The back of his head still ached from where the hard impact of something blunt hit him, knocking him out of consciousness. The last words he heard was his brother calling his name. When Dean woke into the darkness, he wouldn't have known that his brother was tied up in the same room if it weren't for his heavy breathing. His weapons had been carefully removed from him, even the secret dagger he had in his shoes. Whatever they used to tie him up, it was strong. "Sammy! Where is Gabriel?!"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

They were having a lazy day at the Bunker when Castiel noticed it. Dean had been lounging by the couch the previous day, staring at the ceiling for no apparent reason and lost in thoughts. Then he had been boisterous at dinner, which was common with him, however it was... Different somehow. It's more like he was making great effort to keep up with the jokes and small talk, something that Dean normally wouldn't have trouble with. Although Castiel noticed that Dean was kicking up a fuss during before shower. He wasn't the most polished man around - not that he couldn't be polite when he needed to, but for Dean to throw profanities because Sam added water to the shampoo bottle was more than unusual. Not that Sam had never done this before, heck even Dean does it occasionally.

And when Dean rolled in for breakfast, Castiel noticed that Dean's hair was too ruffled to show that he had a good night's rest, and the eye bags that showed were additional evidence. Dean had a terrible night, Castiel heard it himself; angels don't need sleep after all. Dean had been doing a lot of reading, flipping papers after papers and printing articles after articles. Sam asked Castiel about Gabriel, to which Castiel shrugged. Since two days ago, Gabriel disappeared, leaving only a note by Sam's bedside table. Something about lollies and candies, Castiel wasn't sure. Sam didn't share much, but not hearing from his boyfriend for a couple of days had Sam worrying what exactly had the trickster been up to. Oddly enough, Dean was silent - which he never was when the topic rolled onto Gabriel. He always had something to say, to spite or to tease. And when Dean stared at his plate of bacon and eggs for just a second too long, it struck him. Dean was bored. There was no denying it, Dean looked terrible.

"Dean?" Cas asked.

"What's up, Cas?" Dean mumbled. Castiel noted how Dean's response was rushed, replying nearly immediately before Castiel pronounced the 'n' at the back of 'Dean'. It was as if he was anticipating for Cas to speak to him. While Dean was always quick and prompt in replies, he would have waited for Cas to finish.

"Are you ok?" Cas asked.

Dean closed his eyes and swallowed before answering. "I'm fine."

Castiel huffed. "Really? You do not look too well."

The only response was silence from Dean as he picked up his fork and stuffed a strip of bacon in his mouth.

Sam shook his head and smiled. "Dean? Looking sick? That's not possible." Sam glanced up at Dean with a grin but his expression dropped when he saw what Castiel was talking about. "And I take back my words. Are you feeling ill?"

Dean took a deep breath and answered. "If you want an honest answer, Sammy... I feel great, really. It's just something has been bothering me and I do not wish to talk about it."

"What is it? Maybe we could help?" Sam inquired.

"Said I don't want to talk about it Sammy." Dean pushed his plate of bacon and eggs away as he left the kitchen and disappeared into his room.

"That is odd." Cas murmured.

"Tell me about it."

"I think that there is something eating at Dean."

Sam glanced at Cas, "Yea, I'm pretty sure that's what he said."

"And I think it's boredom."

Castiel spent a lot of time observing people. Before he fell from heaven, he had spent billions of years watching over humanity, from Adam and Eve in the Garden of Eden to the Apocalypse that never came to be. Now, he spends most of his time watching Dean and Sam. While he could never understand Dean's profound jokes and references, Castiel picked up on the Winchesters' behaviour and habits. Like how he learnt that Dean was as stubborn as a mule.

"He would never admit to that." Sam said.

"I believe what Dean needs is a distraction." Castiel added. It had been almost six weeks since they last worked on a case, and Dean was a crazy workaholic; six weeks were a lot of time to be doing nothing. Castiel stole a glimpse at Dean's bedroom where the door remained shut, keeping all sounds blocked to human ears. But he could hear it; Dean was unsettled and constantly on the move. If Sam and himself couldn't pick up a case or a road trip or just something to do out of the bunker for a couple of days any time soon, Cas reckoned that Dean would be bored to frustration.

"Well I suppose we could-"

Castiel jerked his head up all of a sudden and Sam stopped in his speech as he followed Cas's line of sight, which unsurprisingly, led to Dean's bedroom. "What's going on?" Sam lowered his voice thougth he doubted anyone but Cas could hear him. Castiel stayed in the same stance but wore worry on his face. "It's Dean. It's too quiet in there."

Seconds passed to minutes and Castiel hadn't spoken a word and Sam got edgy. "Cas? Say something!" Sam hushed. Castiel shot Sam a sideward glance, "Why are you whispering?" Sam backed up into his seat and wiped a non existent sweat off his sideburn, "No, I wasn't."

"Guys I found something."

Both Sam and Cas turned around to Dean's booming voice behind them. Dean just came out of nowhere and it took a moment for Sam, and even Cas, to compose himself (and ease his nerves on discussing things behind his brother's back) before he spoke. "Erm," Sam muttered, clearing his throat. "What?"

"It's our new case," Dean added, fumbling about the many files the had in his arms. "I've been doing some reading and I thought that we could do this." Dean placed three files on the coffee table in front of them. "Harlow Avenue. It's not far from here.

A quick flash of confusion hits Sam. "You… Uh, did some reading?" Dean stopped flipping open the files to look at Sam, and before the conversation was led downwards, Castiel spoke. "Of course you did."

Turns out that for the past week, there had been cases of people going missing - thrice the yearly record in a week. When it came down to children, it was way worse. According to the case files, if this was to turn out to be a case at all, it seemed that Harlow Avenue was like any other towns; it was small and quiet, away from the bustling city center life. Dean spread out the town map amongst the sheets of papers messed up on the table and pointed to six red circles, obviously hand drawn. Sam was blown off by the amount of information that was spewing out of Dean, and boy can Dean talk.

"Woah Dean hold up." Sam interjected, trying to absorb the information handed to him. "Twelve children went missing this week, and four from the week before. That makes sixteen in total." Sixteen missing children in fourteen days, now that was a cause for alarm. "Says here that-"

"Every ten years, children go missing in the midpoint between autumn equinox and summer solstice."

"Well, yes. Think it's a curse?"

"This ain't no curse, Sammy. There is no history in the town that supports it."

"Sounds like you have an idea of what's terrorising this town." Sam said.

"What is right in the middle between the autumn equinox and summer solstice?"

Sam stayed silent as he counted, but doesn't seem to understand what Dean was asking for. Castiel piqued in without giving the question much thought, "It's October, Dean."

"Right. And what's commonly celebrated all over the world in October?"

"Cut to the point Dean."

"Just answer the question."

"Well, erm. It's Halloween?"

"That's right."

Castiel gave his signature 'I have no idea what you said look'. "What's a Halloween?"

"Not "A" Cas. Halloween is a time of celebration and superstition; a festival when people would light bonfires and wear costumes to ward off roaming ghosts." Sam explained. "Though the tradition had a totally different spin off and children merely dress up and ask for candies in their neighbourhood nowadays."

Castiel narrowed his eyes as he watched Sam and Dean, because here's where it became a problem for them.

So Dean had found a job to kill his boredom. It was, in a way, a blessing in disguise. Castiel didn't know if Sam could handle anymore of Dean's sudden outburst of tantrums. Of course Sam had had his fill of moody Dean while growing up, but since there was always a way to wiggle out of that mess, he'd take it. Castiel encouraged it the most. He's always been on the sidelines, it made clearer sense to him that Sam needed time alone and that Dean had needed a hobby.

It was odd getting used to this level of scrutiny with Dean because, when it came to Dean being thorough, there usually was self perception. And that was dangerous. Dean doesn't understand that the burden of the world was never his to carry, that that made Castiel ache to reach out to comfort the man. Castiel never fully understood how Sam and Dean could go through so much and not be broken, save a few hiccups along the way.

But, still, Castiel was grateful. How could he not be?

Anyway, what he's trying to prove is that he can leave Dean on his on for a few minutes without the incessant fear that he will somehow do something rash and irrational. It's almost a relief. Castiel doesn't feel as if he has to watch over Dean as tightly as before. Double relief: He doesn't have to worry for Dean.

Only… That's the thing.

He can't stop worrying for Dean.

Or, more correctly, he can't stop thinking about what Dean would do that might cause harm for himself.

Castiel has a perfectly rational explanation for this… He thinks.

It started not long after their little discussion in the lounge, when he found the hidden case files. Castiel doesn't mean to pry but after being told that the case on missing children were to be put on hold for a few days for monitoring, Dean had not been pleased. Castiel doesn't like that. He had unknowingly made it his mission to find a hobby for Dean to waste away, even if it took hours and not to mention digging into Dean's personal room. But he found it. When Dean came down the stairs the next day — he looked worse than the day before — when he saw Cas smiling to him with the car keys in his hand, he smiled and leapt like a child. It doesn't sound like much, but the gratitude in his eyes when he looked at Cas… Worth it. And Castiel had to convince himself that the giddy butterflies he felt in his stomach was in no way a contribution to that factor.

So here they are, driving in a black impala for another five hours to get on with the issue with Harlow Avenue. It was probably a right decision. Come on, they had went on hunts with lesser information than they had at the moment before. Granted, those were the most dangerous as they turn out, but they had survived it. And they would always heal after a few days, maybe a week or two. But they always healed. Especially with both Castiel and Gabriel around (that overly attached angel to his moose). This is just a casual, non life threatening hunting trip.

Castiel can handle this, he knows that Sam and Dean will be able to this. They'll be fine.

All he had to do was stick close to the brothers and play it out, and it'll be fine.

Right?

 _ **A/N: Reviews are always welcome regardless of content :) Keep Waggin'!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2: What about the Candyman?_**

"You hurt my feelings, Moose." Crowley spat. "Told you it's got nothing to do with me nor my underlings." Of course this isn't a mindless accusation, Sam swore that he could smell sulfur in at least one location at every crime scene. Or maybe it was, a mindless accusation that is. Maybe what Sam needs was someone to point a finger at. Who cares anyway, whatever this is, as long as the missing children were found and the town returned to safety, right? Well, wrong. Because now they've got the King of Hell hot on their heels and he is keen to find out what has been spooking the people of the godforsaken town that was not of his doing. It's hard to do your job when your enemy's nose is poked into your business.

"So tell me, what have you boys got on that plate of yours?" Crowley smirked. "I'm all ears, Moose."

"Dean's missing."

"Yes, I've noticed that." Crowley said waving his hand at Sam.

"I think whatever we were hunting, we were close." Sam replied in frustration. His eyes never left Crowley's face as he spoke, "It's been five hours. And I think that it took him."

Crowley raised his brow as he listened, his eyes scooting over to Castiel before returning to Sam. Both were visibly distressed. "Feathers here couldn't locate him?"

Sam shook his head, "Even if Dean had prayed to Cas, Cas had heard none of it."

"What took him?"

"It was the Candy Man."

.

.

.

.

.

.

They were left stranded on a highway bridge towards Harlow's and Dean was visibly upset. Castiel knew that it was well past sunset and all he could do to help was to hold the flashlight as Dean worked his way through the Impala's engine and Sam navigating the map with frustration. They were not lost, Castiel convinced himself, sidetracked maybe, but not lost. Castiel assumed that they were close to town, oddly enough, there were no signs of vehicles or sounds and sights indicating a bustling little town at the end of the road. With Sam by the map, he was sure that this road leads only to Harlow's. The moment the Impala set wheels on the highway, all that surrounded them was thick, heavy fog that seem to have settled out of nowhere. For Sam and Dean, even with the headlights glaring onto the road ahead, it was hard to differentiate between day and night.

Things could turn out positive. Someone may drive past and they could have hitched a ride, but Castiel knew better. Optimism was a fantasy. This 'ghost bridge' as Dean called it with a more colorful language than what Castiel would have used, was getting on to their nerves, It wasn't hard for Castiel to see that the fog was screwing with Sam and Dean - they would flinch or take a swing at something that wasn't there - and luckily for him, whatever it was doesn't seem to take a liking to angel genes. And while the roar of the Impala's engine shouts that Dean had fixed her up all good, Castiel wasn't sure whether he likes it or not.

"Ok, that looks…"

"Dreadful." Dean spat. The fog lifted the moment Dean sets foot onto the town, giving him a clear view of what lies ahead - quiet, lifeless place. There were no street decorations, no laughter, not even a buzz of a fly in this place. And Halloween was just tomorrow!

"I was meaning to say 'optimistic'." Sam said.

"Very funny, Sammy."

If the town itself wasn't freaky enough, the people here was on another level of weird. As they walked towards the motel lobby door, Castiel stole another look around the place and instantly regrets his choice. What appeared to be empty windows from before had people standing on the other side. They were stiff and unmoving, except for their eyes which kept a close watch on the trio.

"Dean?" Castiel called out as they stepped through the motel lobby doors, "You need to take a look at this."

"What is it Cas?" Dean asked as he spun around and looked towards where Cas wouldn't tear his eyes away.

"Do you see what I see?"

"What the hell?"

"So you do too."

The image of the residents and the receptionist stuck around in Castiel's thoughts even as they were checked into their room. There was only one available room, which struck Cas as odd because it doesn't seem like a visitor spot, and Castiel refers to more than just the run down motel. Cas doesn't mind, angels don't need sleep anyways and as Dean hits the showers, Sam settles down on the bed and flips open his laptop. Castiel reckons neither of them are getting any sleep tonight.

"It isn't like Gabe to not contact us after so long." Sam muttered under his breath. He grabbed a glass from the table and turned the tap on to fill it up with water before taking large gulps. "Could something have happened to him?"

"Don't worry Sam." Castiel assured. "If Gabriel was in danger, he would have called for help. And I would have heard it."

"Yeah, you're right." Sam sighed as he scrolled through his laptop. "We should probably focus on solving this case before Dean gets off on the job. You know he's craving for this way too much."

Castiel sighed. Sam was right, it was risky taking on the job, but Castiel couldn't bear to see Dean suffer - if you even count boredom as suffering. And after a night of brainstorming, neither of them could find relevant information that points to the culprit. "You remember what Dean said the other day? About children going missing faster than adults?"

About that, Castiel had been thinking about the importance of Halloween but he couldn't pinpoint its significance in the middle of all that was happening. "Yeah, what about it?"

"I've gotten some information on the missing children here. The police seemed to want to keep the situation quiet. I noticed that we didn't see any missing persons' posters around and these files were classified and password protected. I think that the police might have been involved in this."

There was something about what Sam said that didn't sit right with Castiel. "You just ripped this data off the county records? Isn't it illegal to read classified files?"

Sam shrugged. "Only if you get caught."

That was good enough for Cas. "What did you find?"

"Honestly, there's not much. The children's files are almost clean. It states here that they were all snatched from their own homes late at night, and their family members only noticed it when morning came. There were also no signs of break in."

Castiel frowned at Sam. "I have never heard of anything like this."

"Neither have I. Well, Dean and I hunted a Rhakshasa once. They can't enter a house without first being invited. But they are nasty, and absolutely not at all stealthy."

Sam passed the laptop over to Cas. He took it without question and began to scroll through the black text and jargon but the sight of one particular child caught his attention. He had blond hair, bright golden eyes and he was in all smiles and bright like sunshine. And he looked really similar to someone he knew.

"What is it Cas?" Sam asked. You look troubled. Did you pick up something?"

It took Castiel another second to match the photo to one of his memories. It happened thousands of years ago, no wonder he couldn't scratch that itch when he first saw it. The child was a splitting image of his brother as a boy. He looked exactly like Gabriel.

"Sam, what did Gabriel say he had to do again?"

"Well, erm. Something about lollies. He had to gather a bunch of magical sweets or something before the week ends." Sam said. "What's this got to do with Gabriel?"

"I have an unsettling feeling in my grace that Gabriel has got something to do with the kidnappings." Castiel replied. When Sam gasped, he rushed in to clarify himself. "Well, maybe not directly involved. I mean, it's a coincidence that Halloween happens to be the end of _this_ week, and it's associated with lots of candies. And this child, Matt, he bore striking resemblance to Gabriel when he was a fledgling."

"Do you think he could be the one behind all this?" Sam mumbled. "I guess what I'm saying is, this wouldn't be the first time he got out of line." Sam winced as he remembered the painful memories of being pranked by the trickster.

Castiel shook his head. "Gabriel may be one for mischief but he's definitely not evil."

Sam huffed. "I certainly hope so. Do you think that Matt could be Gabe in disguise?"

"I'm not completely sure, but something about him is… bugging me. Here, take a look. Maybe you could see what I can't."

"What's there to see?" Dean's voice boomed.

Sam didn't know how to tell Dean that his boyfriend was ranked first on their psychotic killer suspect list. He and Gabe never did get along and while neither of them possess enough threat towards each other, it had gotten to the point where they would have not a day of quiet over their constant bickering. Ever since Sam announced that Gabriel and he was together, Dean had toned down quite a fair bit - of course only after the initial ruckus. Sam was thankful for both of them, and with Gabriel living together with them in the bunker, it was hard to not learn to get along. And despite the small teasing and pranking then lightened up the mood in the bunker or on hunts, Dean never meant Gabriel any harm or hate.

Until now. What if Dean lashes out with a 'I told you so! He's gonna hurt you one day!'?

Castiel let Dean on their earlier discussion and Dean was chugging down a bottle of beer as he listened. When Cas got to the part on Gabriel, Sam closed his eyes and waited for it to come - the egoistic, self proclaims of his brother's disapproval. But it never came. Sam opened an eye and glanced over at Cas and his brother, who seemed to deep in discussion instead.

Ok, maybe there was nothing to fear.

This wasn't quite what Sam expected. He wouldn't wish for it any other way. But he wanted to know why. Why wasn't Dean condemning Gabriel? Why did Dean seem cool with it - whatever it was? More importantly, why was he comforted with the silence between them in this situation? _Dean isn't that shallow_ , Sam chided himself, _we've got a possible serial killer on our hands and all that I care about is how Dean sees Gabe._

But he hasn't fucked it up, not yet.

"Sammy?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you notice anything weird with Gabriel for the past week? Anything, like behaviours, actions, something he said-"

"Dean, I'm not your client." Sam sighed, "But no. He was the same. Only on the night before he left that note, he was squeamish about candy wrappers."

Dean raised his brow, "Candy wrappers?"

"You heard right. I thought it was because I was telling him off." Sam complained. "My room is filled with those! And not like it was hard to clean it up."

"However much I love porn, Sammy. I'm not keen to hear about the bedroom adventures of the Moose with the Candyman. Just not into that kind of stuff."

Sam rolled his eyes. The thing was, Gabriel usually had some sort of witty comeback before using his mojo to clean the place up. But he wouldn't stop rambling on how he couldn't touch the wrappers that night and that the wrappers formation made up to be some sort of sigil - or the wrappers contained some sort of sigil - whichever.

"Even if Gabriel was involved, it doesn't add up. The kidnappings began fifteen days ago, and Gabester disappeared three days ago. That makes twelve days unaccounted for."

"Do you remember what the sigil was?" Castiel asked.

Sam vaguely remembered the wrappers randomly strewn across the room, but he couldn't make out the exact shape that they formed, which left Castiel very little to work on. Sam mentioned that Gabriel wasn't answering his prayers either and Castiel had no luck with the angel radio.

When morning rolled on, the brothers were having their breakfast. When Castiel trotted into the room to join them, he looked terrible. He handed Sam the coffee cups and headed straight for the bed and sat down. There was heavy silence between the three of them, and for a moment, it was awkward as hell. All Castiel did was to go downstairs to get a local map and and two cups of coffee - how do you even freak an angel out?

Castiel looked down at his hands before bringing one of them up to his cheek, then sliding up into his messy hair and lingered there for a short moment before involuntarily shuddering. He didn't know that kissing and teasing were part of a receptionist job. He didn't know that _tongue_ was used in greetings. The lady sure acted differently from the night before, where her expression was stoned and cold, and she spoke no words. This morning, Castiel will say, that she was too affectionate towards guests for her own good.

"Did you find anything, Cas?" Sam asked.

"Not much that I could notice." Castiel didn't break his trance as he replied monotonously.

"Well, look who has got his feathers ruffled up." Dean teased.

"Well, actually, Heaven." Castiel replied.

That got both the Winchesters' attention as they dropped their forks onto the plates with a ' _cling_ ' and fixed their gaze on the angel.

"Not to get your hopes up or anything, I actually couldn't hear much from the angel radio. Just some noises but I doubt it's anything worth checking out."

Sensing that Castiel was holding back, Dean pushed further. "But? Spit it out."

"But there's something going on outside that I think you should take a look for yourself."

Nothing else was said as the boys packed their gear and headed out and while Dean's expression was grim and professional, his eyes sparkled with excitement. Castiel smiled, he loved it when Dean's eyes sparkle like that. He just hoped that what greets them outside will not tamper with the gleam.

 _ **A/N: Reviews make me very happy :) Thanks to those who read, favourite, followed and reviewed! :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Revelation is for the weak

If Castiel had learned anything over the last few hours is that cats can never be trusted. Not at all. Ever since Sam and Dean went missing five hours ago, Castiel had been on the move, hiding in dark corners or flying randomly to avoid leaving his trace. And even when Castiel was unsure of what to do, he had unknowingly built a new habit of perching atop the roof of the taller structures in the town. Cats, it seemed, were the only creatures left to freely roam the streets, but those sleek, mean little creatures have done nothing but to get Castiel riled up.

It wasn't like Castiel expected them to be of much help thought. That's the only resource that he could think of, or at least pluck up the courage to go for. He doesn't stay on one road for too long, who knows who or what could be lurking in the shadows. But there's only so much running away one person can do.

But staying at one place — no. That was a definite no. It's too risky.

He'd had a few trial and error moments. Castiel would interrogate a feline that led to the next and the next again, and they were creatures of few words. Most would simply sweep their tails and walk off with their heads held up high. Those smug bastards. After he realised what was the issue, he carefully identified rogue and feral cats and stuck with questioning strays instead.

It helped a little bit, but that doesn't mean the interrogation always worked out. If there were another creation that acted as pompous as cats, they might have been God instead.

The weird thing about interrogation is that the questioned can choose to ignore you completely. So what does it mean to be interrogated if there were no obtainable answers? Castiel has no idea. It would be more appropriately labelled as "question with no answer session' because that was the treatment Castiel got.

"You've got to tell me what have you seen in these alleys, or I will make you do so." Castiel said as he crouched down in front of a black feline who spared not even a glance towards him and let out a big yawn. "Speak." Castiel insisted. The cat hissed and raised hackles. Castiel sighed. "You are of no help! I merely asked a simple question." At least Bob the Cat from the case in Oklahoma were of more help.

Castiel flew atop another building and perched there, his bright blue eyes scanned the empty streets. The skies are clear with the moon up high and the stars shining bright, casting Cas's shadow onto the streets below. Castiel blamed himself. Had his reflexes been quick enough, Sam would not have been taken. Had he been more vigilant, Dean would not have gone missing. There was not much he could do but hunt the monster down and slay it. Dean would've been proud of the fine hunter Castiel turned out to be. Except it was under the circumstance of Dean's disappearance that has Cas turn stone cold in the first place.

Dean…

Funnily enough, Castiel was the most obedient, straight laced soldier heaven had to offer and then Dean Winchester came along and BAM! He broke every rule just to save Dean's ass. Well and Sam got tied into it as well. Cas wouldn't be as messed up as he is now if he had never met Dean.

Castiel chuckled softly to himself, all he did was change his allegiance. He was still bound to a contract. This time, it's one he willingly signed up for. He's sworn to protect Dean. And he'd done a pretty shitty job so far.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Castiel was pacing outside the door for the last five minutes, ever since dean pushed him away and almost ran to the bathroom. He locked Cas out before he could get to him. And all Dean did was ignore him._

 _So all he could do was wait. Wait for Dean to come out and tell him.. Tell him that he… that he…_

 _What?_

 _What was Cas expecting? Castiel can't even think of what he should be concerned with._

 _The minutes were beginning to tick away, time was getting longer and longer, as if the seconds had become minutes and all that whole lot of bull._

 _How long will it take for Dean to understand?!_

 _Come on!_

 _Castiel's impatience overridden his guilt, guilt that he did not feel he should bear in the first place. Was this a thing now? Feeling guilty for not feeling guilty? Castiel was contemplating to get comfortable for the long night's wait for Dean outside the bathroom door, but he didn't need to. The lock clicked open and Dean was standing in front of him._

 _Castiel didn't even take a moment to think. He ended up turning his back against Dean after shooting him a second of death glare._

 _Real mature for a thousand year-old angel._

 _There was a shuffle of feet before Dean laid his hand on his shoulder._

 _"I am sorry."_

 _The truth._

 _There was no hostility in Dean's voice that Castiel expected._

 _"Cas?"_

 _It sounded genuine. Dean rarely input genuineness in apologies._

.

.

.

.

.

The people are a whole new definition of weird - no, weird isn't near enough to describe them. If the situation from the night before hadn't crept them out, what laid in front of them now has sent goosebumps rising on their skins, both human and angels alike. Castiel didn't know that angels could get goosebumps until now. Say it was the replica of Zombieland the night before, describing the townspeople look as lively as the village of Belle's in Beauty and the Beast was an understatement.

It was overwhelming.

Precisely.

Castiel never knew people could be so… Friendly.

Dean was driving the only car in the town so it seems. Everyone else seemed to be more satisfied with walking. Dean had the windows rolled down as he looked around. While they hoped to question the families with the apparent kidnappings - they decided to call them kidnaps and have hope- they doubted that they would gain any new information at all.

"Please! Someone, help me look for my son!"

"Dean pull-over!" Sam shouted as he looked around for the source of the voice.

"Help me look for Felix, please!"

Castiel was told to stay in the car. So in the car he stayed as Dean and Sam took their fake IDs and left for the shaken mother. Castiel watched as the Winchesters entered the apartment and sighed. Stay in the car? What did Dean think he was? Definitely not invalid. With a close of his eyes, he flew.

"We are very sorry for your loss-"

"Felix is not dead!"

"Yes of course, and we will find him."

"You're lying. That's what cops do, you take our money and feed us with words of deceit."

Agents Smith and Smith looked at each other. Well, situation could be worse. Dean went ahead to gather as much information as he could. Which was more than what he expected really. Huh, luck is finally on his side. Felix's room was clean and neat, too neat for a recent break in and kidnap. The E.M.F meter should nothing but regular detective stuff caught his eye. A pink foil candy wrapper reflected off Dean's flash light as he checked under the bed. Dean brought it up to his nose and took a whiff. _Smells fresh_ , he noted. He contemplated for a short while before flicking out his tongue for a taste. _Is that mercury?!_

A droplet of water hit Dean's exposed back and he jumped in shock, hitting his head on the bed frame in the process. "Son of a bitch." He cursed as he crawled out from underneath. Maybe the monster wasn't under the bed, what if it was on the ceiling? Dean looked upwards to where he thought the water might have come from to see a shadow disappearing. _What in the world is going on?_

Dean headed back downstairs to meet Sam. They had much to talk about. Felix's mother held a stern face, as did Sam. The atmosphere was filled with tension that irked Dean to the core. "You got a smile that lights up a whole room. Anybody tells you that?" Dean chuckled awkwardly. The other two being in the room stared him down. "Nevermind. We'll get going."

"So what have you got?"

Dean told Sam of the incident in the bedroom. He couldn't rub off the chill that stayed in his spine but together they headed back to Castiel for further evaluation on the next action. Of course, the said angel was nowhere to be seen. Fearing that Cas was ambushed, he searched the Impala for signs of a fight or struggle, there was none.

Dean clenched his fist in anger. "He had one job!"

It wasn't until an hour later when Dean and Sam were at the diner's when Castiel appeared. "Cas!" Dean stuttered when the angel popped out of nowhere beside him and almost dropped his burger.

"We were looking for you! Where have you been?!" Sam asked.

Heaven was in a mess. While it had never bothered Castiel before, the angel radio earlier had got something to do with this. The halls were empty and the corridors were stained with splashes of red. _Blood?_ Angels don't bleed that much. Or plainly speaking, there aren't enough angels for _this_ amount of bleeding.

It might have been something Castiel said or done, because Dean had not been looking pleased since his appearance, or disappearance. And Dean had never been this upset since John died. Or angry. Dean wasn't upset with him, Dean was _infuriated._

Later that afternoon Dean himself, decided to head back to the house. Probably try to find the shadows in the walls. He and Cas made up of course. Apologies and all that moody, hormonal shit that Dean didn't even know what got to him. _Mood swings? What the fuck?!_ Dean Winchester does not get mood swings. But the moment he was nearing the house where Felix had been taken the night before, Dean felt the temperature drop too quickly and before he could whip out his gun, a shadow engulfed him and he passed out.

When he woke, Dean tried to shout but his throat was parched and it hurt. _Fuck._ He had let his guard down. It was a blessing in itself that Dean was still alive! Dean tried to move, but as soon as he did, he let out a wail of pain. _That_ was something he hadn't expected. It was pitch black and Dean had no idea how long he had been here, wherever here was. And the sick fucker that restrained him here thought it was funny to place a well aimed blade on his back, which was already bleeding from the first stab. Apparently it doesn't hurt him unless he lurched forward. Which Dean learned it the hard way.

Dean blinked harder to clear his eyes of the tears that formed from the pain and looked around. Still pitch black. Wherever this was, it might have been underground, because no other places could have blocked out light this well. Dean kicked his shoes off in attempt to grab the hidden blade he had in there, and cursed inwardly. His captor took that away too. He was precise and thorough Dean would give to that.

"That should teach you not to go sticking your tongue on everything."

That voice.

"I expected you boys to catch up much faster. Lounging around had gotten you lazy, hadnot it?"

Dean swore that he knew that voice.

"I will leave you to your demises. In a few hours, my plan would unfold and I can't have you snooping around can I?" The man said. "I'll send your brother to you as well for your lovely reunion. Can't have him at large."

Dean couldn't pinpoint the location of the person, or thing, or whatever this was. The voice was velvety smooth and he could hear the smug off the bastard's speech.

"By then, give Sammy my love would you, Dean-O?"

 _Gabriel!_

The sound of fluttering wings surrounded him and Dean was once again left alone in quietness.

Sam was lost without Dean. Guilt washed over him as he chided himself again and again. "I should have gone with him!"

"What good would that do? You might have been taken as well."

"But alone, he couldn't have stood a chance!"

"If it's any consolation, I think I know the primary link between the cases." Castiel offered.

That caught Sam's attention quicker than a falcon could spot a rabbit. Castiel explained that in every child's room, there was a piece of candy wrapper. The room would be similarly packed, the toys on the shelves facing the bed and booked stacked away. Castiel took a pen and paper and drew a table and wrote down the children's name in the chronological order of the time and date they went missing. Below the names, Castiel numbered them.

"What are you doing?"

"Look. The number of toys coincide with number of children disappearing. First child, one toy. Second child, two toys. Third child, three toys. There's a trend."

"I see it. But what does it mean?"

"I… don't know."

"I'm going to summon Crowley. He may know something."

Okay, so things may not have moved smoothly for Sam and Cas. But having a demonling shadowing them kind of makes it difficult for Sam to do his work. Personally, he wants to run the demon blade through the hearts of those demons himself. Why did Crowley had to tag him? He was not anybody's lap dog for God's sake!

Sam was afraid, but he didn't let it show. He wouldn't know how it would affect Cas, or himself. If he said it out loud, that means it's true right? If only these things weren't true right now. Sam had no idea what to do next, or how to get is brother back. The only thing that made sense of what he and Cas pieced together, was that there was a candy loving freak out there that's snatching those children. Children loved candy. _Right?_

 _It couldn't be the trickster_ , they said. They didn't want to believe that they had another trickster up their sleeve. Handling one was bad enough, especially now that they don't even know where he was. And what does a trickster need with those children? This was the work of the Candyman, as Sam put it. Probably a shadow lurking in corners that lure kids with sweets.

The Candyman was what Sam and Cas were betting on.

And it got Sam too. Sam had been too careless to accept a piece of beautifully wrapped sweet from a stranger. He was foolish to eat it even. But how could he not? Especially when the child looked up at him with large watery eyes.

 _Thank you for helping my sister, sir. Please take this candy._

It was probably wise for Sam to mind his own business from now on. Things took a turn for the worse when he decided to split up with Cas. Not a moment too soon after the angel was out of sight, he felt the air turn stone cold and the atmospheric oxygen thin, strangling him. The edge of his eyes caught a shadow, or was it, as his vision blurred black spots appeared before he passed out completely.

Sam awoke to darkness and ringing in his ears.

"Sammy?"

 _Dean!_

"Sammy is that you?"

"Yeah Dean."

"I can't believe he got you too!"

"Who?"

"Your fucking maniac boyfriend that's who."

Sam blinked a couple of times to set his vision straight, then he figured that it probably won't be of use any way and squeezed his eyes tight shut to stop his ears from ringing. "Gabe?"

"That son of a bitch did this."

"You boys look adorable." A voice that Sam was ever so familiar with rang across the room.

 _It was Gabriel's. No. Fucking. Way._

Sam kicked from his restraints which was a terrible move, for he hit something too hard for his foot and a loud 'Crack' was heard. He cried out in pain and recoiled.

"Ouchies. I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Why are you doing this?!" Sam shouted.

A small laugh fell from the man in the shadows, "Where's the fun if I were to tell you?"

Sam lurched forward and instantly regretted when he heard crates fall from beside him and Dean's grunt afterwards. "Dean?!"

The chuckle evolved into a menacing laugh. "I did tell you. Stay put or Dean-O's gonna get the punishment from your actions."

 _Fuck._

The sound of a flutter of wings left Sam alone in silence. He had never felt so betrayed in his whole life, not like this. Not with Gabe.

 _Castiel._ He prayed. _Cas, we need your help. Dean needs your help. Find Gabriel..._

 ** _A/N: I hope this is not too confusing. Sometimes it played out nicely in my mind but it gets screwed up after I pen it down. So basically what happens in this chapter is connecting the dots from chapter one till three. No more flash backs, no more time jumping around. The next chapter will pick up exactly where this is left off, and it'll probably be the last :P The end to this whole miniseries._**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Angel Farts Rainbows

 _There he is._

If the situation wasn't dire, Castiel would say that he was proud of himself. Sam was gone, Dean was gone, no leads, but he found himself a suspect. Only, Castiel was always one step behind, only catching up to the dust the Candyman left for him to chase.

Time was not on his side, and with two more hours, the night of Halloween would be over. Will Sam and Dean be lost forever too? Castiel doesn't want to find out. As soon as the night had fallen, the people of the town retreated back into their homes, and the night was as eerily silent as the first night they came.

One thing for certain, Castiel knew the attacker. Or he thinks. There were mercury traces in all the candy wrappers, and if one consumed enough, it could potentially knock them out. But mercury was a cover up for something meaner and badder.

 _Grace._

They contained grace that had been tampered with. It was bad enough if any mortal were to come into contact with it, but if they had consumed it, who knows what disastrous results it could bring! At least he had a confirmation that heaven was somehow involved in this mess.

And then, he figured out the mystery sigil with the candy wrappers Sam was talking about. That was one mystery Cas wished he never had solved, because it spelled ' _Come and get me._ ' How did Gabriel fit into the puzzle? He had time as his alibi.

Castiel stretched his wings to relieve a few sore spots. He had been using his wings intensively today and he didn't want to risk any injury of sorts. Castiel unconsciously bit his lower lip; it was something he did more often the longer he spent his time among humans. It would be aptly phrased, as by the mortals - The nerves got better of you. And that was what Castiel had been feeling. Queasy and jittery all from the nerves in him firing in all directions.

Just when he was about to fly around the town in low hopes of recovering his friends, he spotted a silhouette of a person on the streets. Odd… From his experience he gained in the short time spent here, humans never stepped out of their houses after sunset. Even animals are hardly seen.

So what is one man doing out here all alone?

Castiel squinted his eyes to get a clearer look. The silhouette turned and two shining golden eyes met his sky blue ones. They stared at each other for what it felt like minutes, but Castiel knew only seconds had passed, before the silhouette made a run for it.

 _He was baiting me._

Despite knowing that, Cas took the bait. He couldn't afford another moment to lose, it had almost been ten hours since Dean was taken. He didn't even know if Dean was still alive and the uncertainty was chewing away in his gut. _He will be fine_ , Cas told himself, _Dean's a great hunter, only the best_. But even the best is only mortal, take away just the air they breathe in would render them dead within the minute.

The silhouette was fast. But Castiel was faster. Cas didn't stop to analyze if it had been the perpetor's plan all along - to allow Castiel to catch up before stringing him up and offering him as sacrifice.

When Castiel got close enough, he could make out the shape of a man under the heavy gray hood he had donned. The disguise made it difficult for Castiel to identify the person, but he had a feeling he knew those pair of eyes.

With a sudden outburst of determination, Castiel forced himself to fly faster than he had ever done and he crashed into the person and into an empty building. Both toppled and rolled over and Castiel found that he was pinning the other to the floor with his weight. Laughter echoed from under him as the man pushed Castiel off to stand up.

The hood fell off and the disguise was laid to waste.

Blonde hair, golden eyes, cheeky and sucking on a lolly.

"Well done, baby brother. You found me." Gabriel said as he raised both hands in a mocking defeat. He smirked then waved his hand, sending Castiel flying. He flew towards Castiel where his fist made contact with Castiel's jaw, sending the seraph crashing towards the floor.

"Why are you doing this?!"

"Hmm? Doing what?" A devilish joy emerged on Gabriel's face as he reared his fist back and sent another punch to Castiel's face. "I'm just feeding to your desires, Cassie. I fed those Winchesters their desires!"

Castiel drew his angel blade and held a defensive stance. Their blades made contact with a loud clash as Gabriel flew towards him again. Castiel ducked under Gabriel's looming form and rolled over to an open area behind the archangel's back. Castiel winced as he stood up and wiped the blood off his cheek where Gabriel's blade made brief contact. Gabriel's face turned sour as he spit out his candy.

"Your lovely Dean needed a distraction and here they are! A perfect distraction!" Gabriel yelled as he lunged for Castiel once more.

"Sam needed to see me! And so I tied him up with his brother and even exchanged a couple of words with them."

Castiel swerved towards the right as Gabriel charged from the left, grabbing the archangel's arm and holding it right next to his face where if he were seconds late, the blade would have taken out his blue eyes. Using the thrust force to his advantage, Castiel flipped Gabriel over and swung him onto the floor, where the archangel's body landed with a out thud.

"You wanted Dean's love! Didn't he almost confess to you moments after you both made up after the fight! Had you not been so caught up with your newly found human emotions, you would have realised that apology he gave _was_ his own confession of love in itself." Gabriel chuckled darkly as he brushed his hands on his shirt and stood up.

"You were all so blind by your desires, you couldn't see what's in front of you."

Castiel wouldn't believe those words if he hadn't heard it for himself. Everything was laid out for them and they walked right into the biggest, baddest, most obvious trap in the room.

.

.

.

.

"Sammy! Where is Gabriel?!" Dean yelled. He was getting to his wits end with the restraints and so far he had done more harm than good and he reckoned he should stop struggling if he still wanted use for his hands that is.

"Shut up Dean!"

"I can't believe your boyfriend turned psycho and tried to kill us all!"

"I can't believe it either…" Sam muttered. The whole time Sam had trusted Gabriel to stay in control, whatever control that angel had in the first place. And Castiel told him not to worry, he could trust Cas, right? He knew Gabriel from the moment of his existence for God's sake.

A bright red light shone from the centre of the cellar and the Winchesters had to shield their eyes from the bright light after being kept in the dark for so long. A deep velvety voice spoke, "You both clearly needed some help."

When Dean opened his eyes again, he saw a young male in a pizza delivery outfit with his arms folded and looking really crossed with them. His head was tilted upwards in a smug expression and he smirked. "The King sends his assistance and demands that you boys start packing and be on your way to slay the troublemaker." With a snap of his fingers, the restraints broke and Dean fell over from the lack of support.

"Son of a bitch!" He cursed as he steadied himself and rubbed his sore wrists. He glared at the demon and scowled, "How did you find out where we were?"

"Your brother looked up Crowley."

The answer was short and impatient as the demon stomped. "Are you ready yet? We are supposed to be on our way to slay some bastards. Or bastard. Whatever."

Dean shot Sam a look.

 _We will talk about this later._

"How about Cas? Is he alright?" Sam interrupted as he helped Dean stand up.

"He won't be if you dawdle."

"It took you fucking long enough to find us!" Dean cussed.

The demonling, clearly upset with Dean's outburst, stopped in his tracks and turned around to glare at Dean. He poked his finger into Dean' chest repeated, "Be thankful that _I_ did find you before you were _dead._ "

Dean hastily pushed the arm off and shrugged. "Hurry up and do your mojo or something. Send us to Cas!"

The demonling smirked. "Mojo? You got to walk there yourselves dickheads. I ain't parading into a war zone to get myself killed."

"You know my brother and I are still going to hunt your ass down and kill you right."

"Of course, and it will only be fair if I made the first move." With that, the demon disappeared the way he came, leaving the Winchesters to fend for and escape by themselves.

"That bastard could have left us a bloody flashlight!"

.

.

.

.

Castiel had been knocked out of breath once more as Gabriel's elbow jabbed hard into his ribcage. He was running out of energy and was slowing down too much, causing him to take in hit after hit. Gabriel didn't seem to be intent on killing him, because if he wanted, he would have done so on the many openings he slipped. Castiel's bleeding was plenty and he wasn't sure if he should even be standing right now.

He flew as Gabriel slashed the blade towards his arm, narrowly dodging the attack. This was how it had been. Gabriel attacks and Castiel would dodge by flying. Flying was the only defence quick enough for Castiel to execute. Cas pushed himself up with his hands but the blood was making it too difficult and he slipped onto the floor once more, his angel blade skidded far from reach. Gabriel was laughing from behind him and he saw his blade being picked up.

Gabriel kicked Cas to his side so that they were facing each other and he smirked as he weighed both blades in his hands. "Time for you to say bye bye, baby brother."

Castiel closed his eyes as he prepared himself for the final blow.

 _Huh?_

A second passed, then another, then yet another. Confused, Castiel opened his eyes. A young man - a demon, stabbed Gabriel on his side with a demon knife and was dodging the blows from the archangel.

"Damned those Winchesters are slow!" He yelled.

 _Winchesters? Could he mean that Dean and Sam are alright?_

Castiel scowled, he didn't need saving from a _demon_! However, the demonling was good, that he'll have to admit.

"When you are done gawking, I appreciate a little help here!"

That drew Gabriel's attention to him again. Castiel rolled his eyes in annoyance as he drew his fist and charged for his brother. Two versus one, hardly seemed like a fair fight when the opponent is a powerful archangel in existence who merely sustained a scratch from the demon knife.

"GABRIEL!"

All eyes turned to look at the Winchesters who joined the battle. From what Cas could see, Dean was bloodied on his hands and knees and Sam had minor cuts and bruises. Dean held a sword and a gun in style and Sam had a sword.

"About time." The demonling spat. "For how long did you expect me to fight your stupid battles?"

While everyone was distracted, Gabriel took the chance and flew towards Sam. The Winchesters ducked and split up, engaging in hand to hand combat. Sam was clearly pulling his punches which caused Dean to receive a direct hit a couple of times. When Cas was close enough to Sam, the younger Winchester pulled him backwards and he threw something onto the ground. Milliseconds later, a ring of fire appeared and Gabriel cursed loudly after being slightly singed by the sudden fire,

"Holy oil." Dean smirked. "Now try to get away from that."

To his surprise, Gabriel chuckled and stepped towards the fire. He appeared to reconsider but stepped through the fire anyways. The now set ablazed archangel wasn't screaming in pain nor was he retreating. He kept advancing forward and Dean was thankful for his empty stomach as he watched Gabriel's face start to peel off.

"You aren't Gabe." Sam muttered.

"No."

The creature lunged forward to tackle Sam but the fire seemed to be causing more harm than he expected. He was literally melting, like the wax on a candlestick. Dean took the chance to slay the creature's head off his body and gagged when the head landed on the floor with a loud squelch. Their clothes were splattered with brain matter and skin.

"Is he really dead?" Sam asked.

The demon walked over to the pile of gooey mess and nodded. "Definitely."

"Well then, it's your turn now." Dean said as he tapped his sword.

"You can't kill me," the demon said. "I'm a soldier, only the best."

"And the most annoying." Crowley's voice echoed behind them. "But he is a good soldier, and given that he had completed his duty and saved your lives-"

"More than once."

"Don't interrupt when your King is speaking! As I was saying, he did save your lives, I believe it's fair to let him scoot free. Consider it a debt to be paid." Crowley finished, and without waiting for a reply, he and the demonling vanished in a ray of red light and smoke.

"Congratulations, Dean-O."

"Jesus! Would people stop appearing out of nowhere! Everything feels so surreal now." Dean cursed as Gabriel appeared in front of them.

Castiel was ready to run his angel blade through the new Gabriel when he archangel jumped into his defense. "Woah guys it's really me!" He snapped his fingers and the illusion fell through.

"What the fuck?"

The children were safe, they were never truly kidnapped. The town did exist, thousands of years ago that is. And these children did die gruesome deaths back then. But neither of them were harmed in this make up. The souls of the children were real and they were brought back for this case to be realistic for Sam and Dean. The children were on 'vacation' as they like to call it. Parties and candies and cakes, which child wouldn't dream of this?

And when Castiel brought up the bloody mess in heaven, Gabriel only laughed harder. The children were innocent souls, hence they did reside in heaven. And they had a massive food fight on during a raspberry party. Hence the puddles of mess. Everyone raised their brow in question as Gabriel wiped a tear off his eyes.

Whatever this was, it did not feel as real as what occured over the last twenty four hours. Dean was supposed to believe in tea parties and raspberry food fight now?

"Hello? Trickster here. I can make unbelievable things look and feel real."

That does it. Dean threw a punch into Gabriel's face and a loud CRACK was heard.

"That felt good." Dean said as he rubbed his sore fist.

"Not for me it didn't." Gabriel replied.

"Why?" Castiel asked.

"Well, for one, Dean was bored out of his wits. But the main reason was when I proposed a distraction similar to this, Sam shot me down."

.

.

.

.

 _"No we are not doing that." Sam said._

 _Gabriel smirked, "Challenge accepted baby."_

" _Stop it Gabe, this is not a challenge. I mean it."_

" _But it's Halloween!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"You did all these over a dare?!" Sam yelled. "I can't believe you!"

"Hey stop looking at me like that." Gabriel said as he chugged down another bucket of candies. "What matters is that no one got hurt right?"

"Well I did." Sam spat. "Right here and here." He pointed to his head before patting on his chest where his heart lay beneath.

"Also, Cassie kept me updated with where you were, so nothing could've went wrong."

Sam looked at Castiel reproachfully.

"I didn't know that the angel radio was Gabriel all along…"

Sam was trying to calm himself down from losing his boyfriend and brother in a day, not to mention Cas was almost stabbed to death by the angel blade and he himself was almost killed. And Gabriel was being really inconsiderate with his loud chewing.

"Urgh, Gabriel! Stop eating already! This has got to be your tenth bucket of lollies!"

"Twelfth. "

"Precisely, keep going and you're going to get diabetes sooner than you think. It's a wonder you haven't already gotten it."

"Hello? Celestial being here. "

"You get my point."

Gabriel decided that they shouldn't drive, Sam and Dean muttered their agreements. So the angels promptly flew them back to the bunker. Where Dean and Cas scooted off to be on their own and Sam was once again, stuck with his obnoxious boyfriend that he wasn't all too ready to forgive. He had, actually, the moment the illusion ended and when the real Gabriel confessed, but Gabe didn't have to know the full story.

Two days of literal hell and another three for worrying for him? Sam decided that he deserved to throw a childish fit.

"If there was anything good that came out of this, it'll be that." Gabriel smirked as he pointed over to Dean and Castiel standing by the windows. Castiel was flushed red to the tip of his ears and Dean wasn't making eye contact. He shuffled his feet and muttered something, which must have shocked Cas, because the angel took a quick step back.

"What are they saying?" Sam asked.

"If you have to know, both of them confessed. And-"

Castiel leaned forward to plant a chaste kiss on Dean' lips before turning away. If his face could have been any redder, it would definitely be.

"Dean told Cas to shut up and kiss him already."

"You are such a dick, you know that?" Sam teased.

"I know, now I want my moose kiss."

Sam laughed as he grabbed Gabriel close by his waist and planted a kiss on his lips. "Never, ever do this again."

Gabriel chuckled, "Now, is that another challenge?"

 **A/N: That's the end of it! Thank you everyone for following me through this journey. The process had been arduous with a lot of plot changes and character change as well. Even during the final phases of creating the chapter, major editing to the plot was done. I'll like to thank Nejano (as she is known here) for her help in helping decide the final plot and phrasing. With that, I'll leave you be with the story. Likes and Follows make me very happy but so do reviews! Merry Christmas.  
** **Keep Waggin'  
** **Puppy**


End file.
